A Night in The Forest
by DragonGirlKitty
Summary: Mat & Rand pull off a prank. Without Perrin. Things get... close. I'm not good with ratings, so I'm just guessing. Set in Two Rivers. Mat x Rand. Fluff. Slight abuse. If you don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just love them. They belong to Robert Jordan and Brandon Sanderson.**

The boys crept through the forest, eyes watching for anyone who might have followed them, not wanting to be discovered. "I don't think ol' Thane is going to be too pleased," Mat said, a mischievous grin splitting his face. Rand thought he could watch Mat smile forever - not that he would ever tell his friend that. His smile was one of those everyone wanted to earn, one that warmed people up inside. "And I don't think Perrin's going to be too pleased that we didn't ask him to join us."

"H-He said he was going to be at the forge today," Rand reasoned, "It's not his fault that we picked today." He grinned.

"What!?" Mat exclaimed in mock anger, "Are you accusing me? You helped as well!"

"Shh!" Rand hissed.

"Why?"

"Someone will hear us!"

"Like who? Perrin? We're far enough away."

Perrin, in fact, could hear them. He crept closer, having finished early to find out what his friends were doing, what with their lack of activity in the town that day. He didn't really care that they had harassed Jon Thane without him, as it was entertaining watching them do it. Mat was always caught up pulling off the prank, and Rand wasn't doing his usual job of lookout too well. Something was occupying him. It concerned him, but he was sure that if it was too bad, he would tell them. They were friends. Friends didn't have secrets.

Rand plonked himself down on the grass, pulling out tufts of grass, as Mat retold the story of what they had just done. He didn't know why he always did this, but Rand let him. It was almost tradition. Rand took the time to study his friend. His long tanned arms and rough hands waved about comically, as he told the story. He pranced about, graceful legs never tripping him up, like Rand's so often did. His clothing was the in the simple woolens of the Two Rivers, breeches and stockings stuffed into sturdy leather boots. Finally, the shorter boy joined him, lying spread out in the grass, deep brown hair flicking about in the steady breeze. Rand loved Mat's hair, but not that he would tell his friend that either. He realized his friend had stopped speaking, and was studying him closely as well, caramel eyes piercing him, filling his soul with warmth. The redhead blushed, knowing what they were both doing. But he didn't look away. Their eyes locked and wouldn't let go, letting each other fall into the depths of their soul.

An unseen Perrin grew bored, surprised he hadn't been spotted yet. Why were they just staring at each other? He didn't understand. Until Mat leaned close to Rand.

"Rand?" His friend's voice was shaky, as he leaned into the boy.

"Yeah?" Rand was pleased to find that his voice was steady, even if a little quiet.

"I...I..." Mat began.

"Yeah?" Rand prompted again.

"I think I..." Mat's lean face grew red, and he turned away. The other boy knew what he had been intending, and pulled Mat's face around to meet his own, brushing their lips together, before pulling away sharply. He unsure of what Mat had been intending. But it was too late now. Mat leaned in again, eyes closed, before a horrified Perrin crashed into their patch of shade. They pulled away sharply, then froze at the look of disgust in their friends face.

"No. You can't. That... that isn't. No. That isn't right," Perrin's face hung with disbelief, "Why?" The other boys paused.

"Wh... why..." Rand began weakly,"Why not?" He winced. Not the wittiest of comebacks.

"WHY NOT?! What do you mean why not?! It isn't right! You freaks! Pillowfriends!" Perrin scampered away, like they were diseased.

Rand glanced towards his friend. He could see Mat's eyes begin to fill, watching their 'friend' run off. Mat didn't cry, not normally, although he did then. He broke down sobbing, salty tears coursing down his cheeks. "Freaks?" Mat gasped after a moment, "We aren't fre-freaks are we, R-Rand?"

"No, Mat!"

"D-Do you b-bel-believe that?" His puffy red eyes searched Rand's gray ones, wanting a true answer.

"Y-" Did he? He sighed, and replied, "I don't know." He pulled Mat toward him, hugging him tight, holding and protecting him.

Abell Cauthon was angry. Perrin had come running with the most unbelievable story, a story he wouldn't dare believe true, until Mat didn't turn up for dinner. Mat never missed a meal, unless Rand was involved. He was surprised he hadn't realized sooner, what with all Matrim's 'Amazing Al'thor' talk. Then Tam Al'Thor knocked on the door, asking for his boy, who also hadn't come home. Abell filled him in angrily on what the Aybara boy had seen, as they walked to Con Aybara's household. A tired, worried Joslyn Aybara answered the door, confused when they asked for her son. A tired teenager came to his mothers' call, pulling on a coat. "This way."

"Mat!" Rand hissed, shaking the boy in his lap, "Mat, I think someones coming." Darkness enveloped the trees around them, but they had camped in the forest many times, so Rand knew it wasn't the darkness that send shivers of fear through his Mat. The redhead pulled his... friend to his feet, as they crept through the forest. Oh Light! What if his father came looking for them? He was the best tracker in the village, he would find them easily.

"There they are!" Tam held the lantern to illuminate the poor boys, trying to sneak away. What had they done?

"Come here, RIGHT NOW, MATRIM CAUTHON!" Abell roared, "We didn't know where you were, and after Perrin here told us this... this disgusting story, well we knew what you were up to!" The pair picked their way over to the adults, Mat's eyes filling again. Rand went to put an arm around his shoulder, but concluded that would only make things worse.

"Rand!" Tam snapped, "Come here right now." Rand thought he could hear a strain to his anger, like a laugh being held back, but was sure it was only his imagination.

"Da, I!"

"Silence." Tam glanced toward the Cauthons.

"Matrim! What do you think you are doing? Sneaking about after dark, causing atrocities like this?! Are you mad?! You're lucky your mother and I don't skin you alive! Light above! Foolish boy. Dinner's already over, you can eat in the morning. I can't believe you would do this!" Mat sunk down futher, silent tears seeping down his flushed cheeks.

"Actually, Abell, I was wondering if I could take him. Have him and Rand do some punishments? Supervised, obviously, we wouldn't want any... accidents?" This time, Rand was sure he caught a barely contained grin from his father. Mat seemed to take heart to this idea, seeing Rand's hidden confusion at Tam's actions.

"I suppose. My... The boy could be useful to you." The man's 'trip' of words washed a momentary look of disbelief over Tam's face as well as the three of them.

"Very well, come along, you two. I want you to get to the stables and have your horses prepared by the time I get there. And no more... snuggling either. Now!"

Rand and Mat raced along, tripping over various roots and rocks that their distracted minds missed. "W-We could," Mat stuttered, "R-run away, leave th-them."

"No!" Rand gulped. "We would get in worse trouble! And besides, we have no supplies and nowhere else to go! I don't want to lose you."

"Y-Yeah. Oka-Okay." Light! What had they done?

At the stable, the pair barely looked at each other in their haste, climbing on their mounts and leading the third horse out of the bar. Not for the first time that day, Rand second-guessed himself. Were his feelings real? Was he just tricking himself? They certainly felt real, as real as they could be. He did love Mat, didn't he? He wouldn't have... kissed him otherwise. Unless he was just trick- he chased circles with himself, begging his father to return faster. It was silent as when he did, a quick "Behind me!" the only words heard.

Tam al'Thor hadn't looked back yet, and it had been nearly five minutes. Rand urged his mount closer to Mat, and grabbed his partner's hand, looking up into his watery eyes. "It's going to be okay. He won't hurt us or anything," I hope, Rand thought, "Nothing is going to happen." Less than two minutes later, the boys were awakened out of their trance by Tam's light chuckles, that soon became full laughter. They halted their horses, as Tam got off his horse to keep from falling off it. They were too shocked to speak.

"I-I don't know how," Tam wheezed between gulps of air, "How I didn't guess sooner! Ah! My Rand with Matrim Cauthon, who would have known? Light! You boys never stop surprising me. I don't know how long I can save you, Mat, but I will do my best." Tam had laughed himself out and swung back onto his horse. "I'm not going to punish you boys, but I'll need time to talk Abell into not skinning you two alive. And I'm sure Perrin will come around eventually, you boys are all so close. And Rand, our... rule still applies." Rand went stiff.

"Yes, Da." Mat turned a confused look to Rand at this comment, and Rand leaned into his ear to tell him. Tam chuckled watching Matrim's eyes widen.

At the farmhouse, Tam prepared dinner, while Rand made up a pallet for Mat. Mat himself, hung in the corner, slowly returning to his perky, mischievous normal state. Or trying to. He slumped to the floor, giving up trying to look calm and collected. He folded his arms and his legs, a sulky expression turning across his face. A beautiful sulky expression. And a funny one. Rand giggled, quietly, trying not to offend him. "What!?" Mat snapped. He chuckled again, and sat back with Mat in the corner. The brown haired boy turned to face him, eyes wide, still vaguely red. He pulled his arms around him, taking Mat by surprise. Rand leaned in, kissing him again, deeply, never wanting to let go.

The boys pulled apart, gasping for air, breathing in each other's faces. Rand pulled Mat tighter. "It's going to be okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay."

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I tried to stick to character as much as possible, but don't think I did very well. I think Abell was a bit too angry. Sorry!**

 **Also, please check out my other fic 'The One Who Loved Him', which is another Cauthor (Mat/Rand) fic. Thanks again!**


End file.
